Minutely Mistaken
by Leelhiette
Summary: AU – Matsumoto Rangiku just looked at what her life had become and couldn't help but think that she did the right thing.


**AN:** I just had to post this. I'm not abandoning my other stories but I just want to post this. It's been bugging me ever since I read a particular story about Matsumoto. Anyways, this is also my own way of saying that I'm still alive and I won't be discontinuing my other stories.

**Warning(s): **(1) There will be hints of Ichigo/Rangiku and past IchiRuki. (2) There will be no FullBringer Arc and the Quincy War (3) The characters might just be a little OOC. (4) There will be OC, though, they're more of a filler than anything main. (5) This isn't romance story, so don't expect the hints to be anything substantial.

Well, thank you for even bothering to read this. If others liked this, I might just write down a sequel. But right now, I'm satisfied with how I started and ended it the way I've done.

_Enjoy._

* * *

She hid behind a rundown shack, biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Careful not to let a sound escape her. Her whimpers and sobs dying down within her throat without a hitch. The noise outside didn't die, just merely shuffling and spreading around. But she didn't dare move or even twitch, they might discover where she was. Gin was still missing and he hadn't gone back since three days ago.

The chuckle that permeated the air almost made her jump.

She wondered where her friend was while she hid away from these scary and awful men. If these people were mere scruffy thugs from the higher districts, she could just bash their heads in with a wooden club. But these… these men were _fighters_.

They could subdue her easily. Not to mention, they were trained while she just ran on with her instincts to survive.

And now, her instincts were screaming bloody murder and warning her off to run away from them.

But she couldn't, if she tried, they might make a chase. Something she knew she couldn't outrun them from. She heard enough from fellow children how horrible these men in black robes were. She didn't understand why–but these people with swords were viewed as murderers. Some older people pointed out that not every one of these people was corrupted such as these that chose to patrol and lurk in their district.

Until she saw one virtuous and uncorrupted, she wouldn't believe them.

One of her fellow street urchins had suffered a gash on his shoulder and a broken arm when he refused to give one of these men what little money he got. Matsumoto had helped in bandaging the wound as much as she could. She had helped when she had been sure that they were gone. The boy–Takashi–had thanked her weakly.

Their other friends–Kichiro and Yukita–had expressed their fears and distrusts of those men. She had gained confidence within herself after she met Gin. And when he randomly disappeared to god-knows-where, she made it a point to make friends. Or allies, as long as she had others to survive with in this place.

Takashi had lost a lot of blood and without proper medical attention, his wound got infected. The poor boy who didn't look older than ten didn't even make it that night.

That was the first time Matsumoto Rangiku witnessed death in its clarity.

Now, as these people searched throughout this shack, she wondered if she would meet the same fate. Takashi, Kichiro, and Yukita–they were brave enough to befriend her even with Gin at her side. Many of their fellow children were intimidated by the silver haired boy. And they kept her company when Gin's not with her. But that was it. Now, she's by herself and alone. Gin went out those three days ago and Rangiku was _alone_.

Kichiro and Yukita were attacked and killed by horrible masked creatures–she would later learn were called _Hollows_–but the robed men didn't even bat an eye and helped them. Too busy drowning themselves in sake and flirting with women in brothels. They only stepped in when the monsters disturbed their… activities.

Rangiku wished that she had been by their sides. Maybe even died alongside of them–she wouldn't feel so alone then. It was only because of Ken-jiisan that she even realized why her friends went missing on her. She didn't cry. Just made three makeshift graves for the three children who befriended her. Kichiro was the most intelligent one of their group, prankster too. Yukita was the calm and level-headed girl, the most mature one that got them out of several tight binds in the past. Takashi was the youngest but hardworking. He always went around in search for odd jobs he could handle when stealing food seemed impossible sometimes.

Now, they were all _gone_. Even Gin was becoming distant. She was afraid.

Suddenly, the closet she had been hiding in opened with a crash. Rangiku screamed. And _screamed_.

No one would come.

They were all gone now and she's back to square one.

.

.

.

"W-Where are you going, Gin?" She tried very hard not to cry. She didn't when her friends died.

But this was Gin.

The boy who rescued her when she thought there was no sense in life and all but gave up. She had almost done so again when those robed men came in the shack. If it weren't for the boy _again_, she might have been dead. She wondered which of the two options would become a better choice.

But as if reality was mocking her, her only remaining friend came back wearing the same black robes those men had been dressed in.

"To be a Shinigami."

She remembered Takashi–who firmly believed at Ken-jiisan's words that not all of these fighters were malevolent and immoral–dreaming about becoming one himself so he could earn money and buy warm and healthy meals for themselves. The boy who aspired to be like those and vowed to be the opposite of those men. Who called for Rangiku-neesan and gave her some bread he had bought for dinner after polishing swords for some coins.

"You're leaving. _Why_? WHY!" She yelled with anger, the fury that had built up resurfacing.

Gin had looked at her, his grin dying down into a smile.

"So Ran-chan wouldn't be sad anymore."

She wanted to believe him. And she _did_. But she also knew that she was lying to herself. She might become happy but she would always be sad. About everything. About how her remaining friend was leaving her.

Then she just smiled painfully.

"Thank you."

Gin didn't seem to believe either.

.

.

.

She held her head high in the Academy.

Rangiku might be from the slums of Rukongai but at least, she knew her real reasons for being here. She had joined Gin. It was just a spur of the moment, she didn't even realize what she had just said until they reached the walls of Seireitei. Gin had looked so surprise at her immediate decision that he had just readily agreed. Now, she could see for herself if Shinigami could be as kind-hearted like others.

Among her three deceased friends, only Takashi got along well with Gin. The young boy had been awed at the story of how Gin rescued Rangiku-neesan from before. But she could tell, Gin was so shocked that the boy wasn't unnerved by his presence that he had accepted Takashi as his friend as well. When the boy died, Gin had not uttered a word. He simply disappeared for a week before coming back with onigiri–Takashi's favourite. She didn't know _how_ he acquired it. Gin had promised the boy that he would bring those when he could. It was too late. And she told him about the Shinigami that caused his death.

She wanted to prove Takashi's beliefs right. That Shinigami could also be good people.

Her presence in the Academy said as much.

Only after the three betrayals of the captains during Kuchiki Rukia's execution would Rangiku discover that Gin had killed those Shinigami who were responsible for Takashi's death. Within the week of his disappearance after he learned the truth.

.

.

.

When Hitsugaya Toushiro became her captain, she wasn't the only one upset.

Gin had also been bemused about a _child_'s immediate ascension to captaincy at a very young age. The responsibilities weren't very light. But both of them knew that it was for different reasons. One so young didn't need to be burdened by the truth of the world. They had both witnessed it. It was so painful when they had to watch the boy accept the white haori while those vibrant teal eyes still shined with the innocence a person so pure could only be.

It wasn't because they believed Hitsugaya couldn't handle the duties themselves but what the world was entirely made of. There was no such thing as good and evil as simply as black and white. He didn't understand that not everything was right just because it _seemed_ that way. Not also because he wasn't ready but those eyes reminded them so much of the things they lost.

And as years passed by, that light of purity slowly ebbed away.

Those teal eyes dimmed slowly. They became weary as the Soutaichou prevented him from helping his subordinates since he was needed more in Seireitei. They became confused when a Hollow pleaded to him about staying in the World of the Living just because it wanted to watch over its still living family. They bled with anger and hurt when he heard some of his officers questioning his worth as a captain. His eyes would then become blank and unseeing every time he remembered the Central 46's verdict of him being the bearer and master of Hyourinmaru.

For Rangiku, it was painful to watch as it slowly peeled off everything the boy stood for. Even though there was no blood spilling out of him, it was like watching another Takashi slowly die as his hopes of what the world stood in as the right thing became unbalanced.

When Aizen's betrayal happened, she could see her captain's eyes shine with hatred. The disgust that Soul Society almost killed one of its fine Shinigami just because of some stupid law was apparent. The franticness that he couldn't do anything about it because his position prevented him. And that he had to lead his subordinates in a war they weren't even sure if they could win, the fear was palpable.

It all boiled down to pressure.

It was just a matter of time when the boy would burst and it all poured out that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

But the question was, would he better himself…

…or _destroy_ himself?

.

.

.

Her first impression of Kurosaki Ichigo was _naive_. Rangiku wasn't easily judgmental but even she could easily deduce it. The carrot-top was reckless to the point of idiocy but, then again, so was she. There were times that she was simply jealous of him. He had no qualms about showing how he cared about his friends, going as far as to break every regulation and even take everything by storm.

It wasn't as if she didn't care about hers, but she always seemed to have a hard time expressing them.

She was helpful when she could but not always necessarily. She was selfish and she couldn't always break protocol for another person's sake. Gin had been an exemption. But, then, looking at where it got her, it made it all the more harder to express herself.

Then, there was Hitsugaya-taichou. She had made a last exemption this time, ignoring the fact that she'd let herself become attached. After all, most vice-captains would, for their captain. But despite it all, it was because her captain had been pure and honest despite the frustration and vague reference of his annoyance to her drinking and lazy habits, there was honest affection and trust.

Gin never trusted her. She could tell or else, he would've been alive instead.

Winter War happened and Rangiku couldn't really remember all of it. At least, it seemed so. Gin's death didn't seem so real despite being there when her childhood friend had taken his last breath of life. She never mourned him. In her candid opinion, he didn't deserve it. After all, she had already cried enough tears back then. She ignored the little treacherous voice whispering in her conscious that Gin never wanted to see her sad. He had become a Shinigami. Because he didn't want to see Rangiku cry.

Part of her wanted to, just to spite the man. But then, it wouldn't mean anything other than petty revenge since he was already dead.

Kurosaki Ichigo was naive. And tremendously stupid.

"Gin... I think he's misguided. Twisted, but misguided." He had said after hearing about his betrayal to Aizen's cause.

In her opinion, these were the words of a foolish boy. Gin was never misguided. And it wasn't because she was still bitter about his betrayal, it still _stung_, but because she knew Gin. Her friend's sense of justice had been set on stone. He had known that what he had been doing was wrong and never for a second had he thought that it had been for anyone's good. Not even hers. He had admitted so, before his death, and she already forgave him.

The only thing that she hated was that, she wanted to believe in those foolish words.

.

.

.

When her captain left, her first thought had been, at least, he had the decency to say goodbye.

Shiba-taichou certainly didn't.

At first, she had this wild idea of begging him to stop his plan and even convince him into staying in Soul Society as her captain. But, she remembered the resentment that had built up over the years and without Gin, and now her captain, there was nothing left of her in here. So the next insane plan was to convince Hitsugaya-taichou to take her with him. And it was as equally flawed as the first idea. Her captain had made it very clear that he was leaving her, she realized that most people did, and she hadn't known him for years not to know his finality regarding a decision.

She had been grateful that he had spoken from outside her door so he wouldn't see her faltering and crumbling and breaking because she didn't want him to hesitate. Hesitation meant she would only force his hand and Rangiku wasn't the type of person into pulling other people down with her.

No matter how much she had nagged, annoyed, and even mocked her captain, she respected him too much for that.

So, when the news had spread about Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou's retirement just a full week after the war, Rangiku only worked hard for the Tenth Division just to spite her little captain.

It wouldn't bring him back but it was her way of saying that it was fine.

People always left her behind that she had grown accustomed to it. She could understand her captain's reasons and even know why he had chosen Hinamori over everything, over her. And she simply couldn't get angry about it.

Shiba-taichou had his reasons and Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu were proof of that.

But she couldn't ignore the fact that everyone was leaving her behind. Being used to it was different from facing the loneliness every day. Of course, there were still her friends (Nanao, Shuhei, Kira, and even Isane) but even they were leaving her too, they had their own captains, lives, and own friends to be pulled back and worry about her too. She wanted to be selfish but nothing would be gained from all the possible pain she would only cause.

Her captain had gone back to Junrinan with Hinamori and lived with their grandmother again. Rangiku knew that it was more for Hinamori's benefit than his. After all, despite the scars that the war had brought them all, he had worked hard for his position. No matter what contradiction it made to his morals, he had earned it and she knew just how hard it had been to let it all go. Yet, from the start, Rangiku knew that he could let go of everything for Hinamori.

And as she finished another stack of paperwork in the office, she couldn't help but think that Takashi was wrong. Shinigami were malevolent. They had morals but they weren't always followed. They were malevolent because they let themselves be held back and destroyed those morals as they did so. It was one of the reasons why she didn't have a captain right now.

Hitsugaya-taichou had been afraid of what he was becoming. Rangiku could tell. She had watched him over the years she'd known him.

Now, as she watched the seated officers of her division in a detached manner, she couldn't help but feel the same. So, one day, she delivered the paperwork to the First Division personally and petitioned for a retirement to the human world. Kyouraku and Ukitake were beyond shocked. Retirement to the human world meant practically forsaking her life as a Shinigami and having her powers revoked and sealed. And live as a human.

But Rangiku decided that she had already forsaken that life before she even lived in it.

.

.

.

Living in the human world wasn't a problem. Her addiction in shopping and doing inane things in the world that irritated and exasperated Hitsugaya-taichou weren't just simple feminine urges. She had been following the trend of that world closely because, unlike other Shinigami who thought so lowly of humans, Rangiku wanted to learn and benefit. She couldn't speak for certain people but most Shinigami missed the fact that half of the equation consisted of humans. Living souls. And they weren't that differing and above them as they would like to think.

The only thing separating them would be the ability to fight the unknowns. But humans were important. If Shinigami meant death then human meant life.

It was as simple as that.

And it was also one of the things that had never been taught in the Academy. It honestly frustrated her. Try as she might, it reminded her of drunken Shinigami, drinking and flirting to their heart's content, while images of a young boy and a young girl were left to fend for themselves from a hollow.

Kichiro and Yukita would've benefited from that knowledge.

She had the money, Ukitake had made sure that she would be living in comfort, and she had the needed knowledge to blend in and _live_. Before she left Soul Society for good, wondering how it was slowly crumbling apart even without Aizen aiding in its downfall, she had dutifully visited her late friends' grave. Even Gin's. She never imagined that she would someday have the strength to kneel by those makeshift tombstones and finally say goodbye for good. This time, she would be the one leaving everything behind and not the other way around.

When she arrived to the human world, her current sanctuary, she had cheerfully bounced to Karakura and went to the first bar she could find and drink to her heart's content.

Rangiku remembered stumbling into a hotel room and crying herself to sleep. But, then again, it really wasn't something new.

On her second day, she had made sure to be productive about it. After spending an entire day of wasting herself, she decided that it was enough. If she was leaving everything behind, she would like to think that it had been her own way of closure. So, after overcoming one of the worst hangovers and with her head held high, she made her way through the busy streets of Karakura and committing every corner and house into memory.

Her last stop before she would face the world would be to say goodbye.

Orihime was the only person that she intended to see.

She knew for a fact that after four months when the war ended, it took a full week to get the town back into its original place and order. And another week for the humans to resume where their lives left off. So, she patiently waited for the girl outside the apartment late in the afternoon when they were finally dismissed from school.

Though, admittedly, she hadn't expected to come face-to-face with Yasutora Sado and _their_ war's hero, Kurosaki Ichigo, as well.

Orihime had been delighted to see her. Even Ichigo and Sado, she could tell. But it seemed, the news of her retirement had gone widespread already. Orihime was already chatting about having space in her apartment and the things they could do together and share. It honestly broke Rangiku's heart to admit that she was there to say goodbye. As she expected, the girl faltered only minutely before bouncing back and talking about the things she had done since school started instead.

She could relate to Orihime on a level that not every people understood. Sure, she boasted about having another female in sharing the burden of having large busts, but it was beyond that. They were lonely in a manner that even with people surrounding them, there was always a gap left behind.

It helped that Orihime knew loyalties and compassion in a way Rangiku knew that she, herself, never would. The girl would survive living in any world unlike Rangiku who wanted to forget and disregard. Rangiku could be compassionate and loyal but there had always been an extent. Orihime knew how to give, even when she received nothing back, and still held on to everything. Rangiku knew how to give but not to hold on to something when there was nothing for her in return. Gin's desertion had only added salt to the wound.

She absolutely loved the girl just because Orihime was genuine in everything. Something that Rangiku knew that she would never be.

But, even then, she still tried.

So she laughed heartily at the girl's words and smiled at the others more openly than she dared. And as she left with a smile on her face, she decided that she was certain and genuinely happy that she was leaving.

.

.

.

She had done some shopping for human clothes. Unlike the usual ones that she bought, these clothes emphasized her beauty but still retained her modesty. A good amount of cleavage was still visible but not to the point where people would be scandalised like before. It was a good thing that she visited Orihime, she knew. Or else, she wouldn't be making the effort. Sealing her powers meant that Soul Society had rendered her blind in the spiritual sense.

But, years upon service wouldn't remove her instincts and she knew for a fact that a Shinigami was within the area. She couldn't sense or see him. She just knew.

And she released the breath that she hadn't been aware that she was holding when the presence left.

This was her last day in Karakura and the others might have just been simply watching over her before she finally disappeared. Urahara had been kind enough to provide her the necessary paperwork, passports, and licenses that she might need. She had already seen Shiba-taichou. Just because he didn't have the courtesy before didn't mean that she would be the same. Though, she had only done it when he was in Urahara's shop. She didn't even need to think of the otherwise.

What surprised her most was, on the night of her last day in town, Kurosaki Ichigo had come knocking on her door by midnight.

The teen had been reserved during her earlier visit yesterday at Orihime's apartment. It was unusual but then again, for the past few days, so was she. So who was she to question him about it? Certainly, no one.

"Take me with you,"

That statement surprised her so badly that she stumbled on her feet. Fortunately, she was flexible and still had her ingrained reflexes and managed to adjust accordingly. She peered at the teen with wide baby blue eyes. It wasn't the fact that he was asking her to take him with her that really surprised her. It was the fact that he had apparently gotten the courage to ask her of anything at all. She could still, after all, remember the playful advances she made whenever he had asked something of her during her and her captain's stay in the human world. And she could also still remember laughing so hard at how badly he had stammered and blushed.

But, if there was anything that she had always been good at, it was coping and handling things well without batting an eyelash. At least, things that were considered insane even by human and Shinigami standards.

And this was insane, she could tell.

When her silence apparently became too much for him, he was already babbling about being able to support himself, transferring schools, wouldn't be a burden (and there was bitterness in that word, Rangiku felt, the boy had just lost his powers), and he just wanted to get out because everyone was treating him like a glass doll and he couldn't breathe from it all. That if he lost his powers, even though it left a sour aftertaste in his mouth, he wanted to be able to remember that he did it to save everyone. But no one was letting him. (_And that was the heart of the matter, wasn't it?_)

She listened silently at his words and deftly ignored the almost desperation in his voice.

Truthfully, she didn't even need to hear his reasons. She would've said yes regardless. Her captain hadn't given her that choice. And she wanted to be someone who would.

In the end, she extended her stay for another day just so Ichigo could prepare. Shiba-taichou had visited and told her to take care of his son. Rangiku wanted to get angry because he hadn't done that for her before, when it mattered. Instead, she took out a bottle of sake and poured them each a flask and drank. Unlike him, she only took a sip before she became too tempted. And he finally gave her the apology that she hadn't even known she was waiting for all along.

She had let the orange haired teenager crash on her couch on that night. They would be departing for Hokkaido early in the morning.

.

.

.

Rangiku wasn't really surprised to discover that Ichigo hadn't warned his friends about his rather abrupt departure. In fact, his sisters, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Sado, and even Uryu had barrelled into the airport demanding why he was leaving. He simply shook his head with a frown and told them that it was his time to be selfish for once. Rangiku was flabbergasted since he never struck her as someone who would take respite in that reason.

It wasn't until they had boarded the plane and seeing his defeated expression that she realized that he lied just so they wouldn't feel bad for him.

So, she didn't complain when he had fallen asleep and actually let him lean on her shoulder for a change.

She didn't do it just so she could tease him about it when he finally woke up. Of course not, she would just take a jab once in a while. There's a difference. To her, at least.

.

.

.

When they finally landed and arrived in Okadama Airport in Sapporo, Hokkaido, Rangiku breathed in the cool air. The cool temperature reminded her awfully of lazy hours of paperwork, tricking a certain ice-user into doing it for her, and peaceful days where her captain was still infallible in his post and rank. But now, it was highlighted by a feeling of loss that she couldn't quite remember and a feeling of exhilaration for the uncertainty.

"This place... is actually nice," Ichigo commented from her right, dragging both of their suitcases.

"Of course, it is! I chose this place!" She exclaimed excitedly and failed spectacularly in trying to sound indignant. "Ukitake-taichou told me that there's a house waiting for us in Kita-ku. So, we'll be staying there for a while until you finish high school," She ignored her slip of the tongue. The man wasn't her superior anymore.

"You know, for someone who is invested in leaving, they sure are catering to your needs," The teen grumbled in a mix between petulant and curious.

She smacked his arm, hard.

"Hey! Watch it, woman," Ichigo glared at her as he rubbed the bruised appendage.

"Ukitake is looking out for me because of taichou," Rangiku admitted quietly with a shrug and found that, to her surprise, she wasn't bitter about it. "And this is only temporary until I get out of the country. After that, I'm on my own."

"Oh," He had the grace to look embarrassed. "Sorry, I just find it odd,"

She smirked at his discomfort.

"But, you know what?" She smiled sweetly at his increasing uneasiness. "You're coming with me,"

.

.

.

When Urahara had given her the deed of the house, informing her of its origin, she had thought that it would be a one-story building with the basic rooms for her to live in for a while. She hadn't expected for it to be an extravagant fully furnished two-story building with three bedrooms, three guestrooms, one living room, two bathrooms, a large kitchen, and a balcony. It was a place surrounded by the farmlands and just near enough to the residential neighbourhoods.

Even Ichigo was dumbfounded by the place and Rangiku couldn't exactly tell if she wanted to laugh, get angry, or just cry knowing that Ukitake had gone to such lengths to accommodate her departure.

But if there was something that she and Ichigo had in common, it was that they were both dynamic creatures and it wasn't long before they adapted to their new lifestyle.

Within the week, Ichigo had already enrolled himself in local high school which was just a ten minute walk from their residence. Rangiku still didn't know what to do just yet so she amused herself by taking tours around the new subprefecture. It was certainly different from Karakura. For one, the weather was a lot cooler. One of the elder inhabitants had informed her about how it would only get worse at winter.

Unfortunately, none of them could really cook so they would have to do with take-outs. It was through this that Rangiku eventually found her new hobby. Cooking. At first, Ichigo had been apprehensive, considering her track record of keeping up with Orihime in the oddest taste department when it came to food, but after acquiring some help from the locals (especially the old ladies by the farms) Rangiku got the hang of it and could actually cook some decent meals for them during dinner.

That had been another difference. The people here were much more willing to help than back in Karakura. It was almost odd.

On another note, there were times that she experimented with ingredients just for the hell of it and to sate her curiosity of what they would taste like if you added a little of this and that. Ichigo had been an unwilling critic of her creations. Surprisingly enough, half of her concoctions were edible and even pleasant and appetizing. The other half weren't even worth mentioning since the teen had spat them out almost immediately.

She was glad that she had taken the other with her. He was a great help for her to further assimilate herself in the human world. He had taken time in teaching her the proper use of human technology and even proper human customs and etiquette. He said that most Shinigami lacked that, considering how they, including her, just jumped in and out of his life without even considering his situation.

Two months into their stay, Rangiku was amused that Ichigo had a knack for befriending the strangest people.

One day, the boy had come home with a very bouncy redhead on his heels. It would have reminded her of Asano Keigo with his penchant for dramatics and overly enthusiastic attitude but the redheaded boy, Souma Yuichi, was quick-witted, surprisingly sharp-tongued, and one of the bluntest people Rangiku had encountered.

What made him strange was that he was filthy rich.

And the boy had no qualms about reminding everyone of it from time to time and throwing money around as if it were mere papers.

It turned out that Yuichi wanted to go to a school in her mother's place of birth and had landed himself in the same school and class as Ichigo. Their encounter had been during their Gym class and both were the top of their year in basketball. Given that Yuichi was a very competitive character and Ichigo could match him if the right buttons were pushed, the two had fought head on and came out with a draw; their scores eerily matched and the same.

Since then, it turned out that Yuichi had challenged Ichigo in everything, even at a simple contest about who could write the fastest, to the point that the carrot-top studied more recently, and now, to Rangiku's astonishment, both were already at the top of their class and year. She had known Ichigo was smart but at this rate, he wouldn't have any trouble in applying to Universities abroad.

Rangiku had been thankful that the teen finally managed to befriend someone.

The others back in Karakura had tried obstinately to keep in touch with him. He still cared for them a great deal, Rangiku could see, but it was accompanied by a pang of nostalgia and slight bitterness about his current situation.

It had taken a month for her to get it out of him that Soul Society had apparently shut him out when he lost his powers. It didn't help that Urahara was strangely absent when he needed to see the shop owner. And there was also the sudden protectiveness of his friends just because he couldn't see a damn hollow anymore. She honestly didn't know that it had been suffocating him so much into driving him to leave eventually. But she doubted that he would've done so hadn't there been someone he knew who would leave.

Though, for his sake, she admitted that in order for her to retire, her powers had been sealed and revoked and they had rendered her spiritually blind. She ignored the awe and slight relief in his expression at that moment.

None from his friends or family knew where they were (aside from Urahara) and Ichigo wanted to keep it that way until he could come to terms with things.

It was obviously paining him when he read letters and e-mails from his sisters. She had been there when he had cried while reading a particularly sad letter from Yuzu. She had even given him the choice to go back. He was stubborn and said that he wouldn't leave her.

The latter baffled her. She had done nothing for him to earn such a decision from him.

All the same, she was glad that Yuichi had entered the picture. The redhead didn't ask about their past and accepted them as they were. He didn't have any connection to the spiritual world and, even though he drove Ichigo up the wall, he had managed to understand the human part of Ichigo. Something that the carrot-top hadn't thought about for a long time the moment he gained his Shinigami powers.

Rangiku, on the other hand, didn't really have a hard time handling her own issues.

She rarely drank now, Ichigo had been quick to notice, and when she did, it was during the night where she had the moment all to herself. Despite his maturity (depending on how you look at it), she still refused to let him drink. Though, at another time, she would've let him but as it was, she now regarded drinking as something of a routine made on those rare occasions when the echoing silence of Haineko got to her. And the accompanying memories brought with it.

Orihime's letters sometimes contained information about how her captain was doing. After much time, according to the girl, there was some speculation about Hitsugaya Toushiro going back to duty. When she read that part, even though it still wasn't confirmed, she had cried. For the first time, she didn't know _why_.

She knew that she had forsaken the world. The Shinigami. It only brought up ruthless images of Takashi, Kichiro, Yukita, and even Gin.

And for now, she would embrace this new life.

.

.

.

The first time Ichigo confessed something personal to her, it had been when Yuichi had dragged him home late at night and pissed drunk. Apparently, the redhead had somehow tricked his friend into drinking. Rangiku sighed and since it was Ichigo's decision in the end, she decided that she wouldn't be merciful when he woke up with a hangover in the morning.

She remembered dumping him on the couch and resisting the urge to take a video of him just so she would have blackmail material.

In the end, she decided to leave him there to chill out. She still remembered when Shuhei hadn't even given her any painkiller in the morning just so she would know the consequences of getting drunk. She just decided that it didn't matter back then.

Though, when Ichigo pulled on her wrist and halted her from even going anywhere, she wondered what he would do. The first time she got drunk, according to an amused Kyouraku, she had done a variation of frog dance around Nanao in the Eighth Division. Rangiku hadn't cared and even did it sober in front of Nanao sometimes just to fluster her fellow lieutenant. But then again, there were those types of drunks, like Renji, whose emotional levels heightened at the alcohol.

"Just stay, please," His voice was hoarse, she noted, as she reluctantly sat down on the floor beside the couch.

"Ichigo," She sighed exasperatedly. "What is it?"

This was where his deterioration made itself much known. Considering the past few months that they had lived together, Rangiku had taken note of his focus and concentration. But it lacked the carefree determination and fiery passion that usually accompanied it.

"It's Rukia's birthday today," Ichigo admitted with such a pained grimace that Rangiku subconsciously reached out and combed a soothing hand through his spiky orange hair. Though, his moody tendencies and reticent behaviour as of late suddenly made sense. During her captain's birthday last December, she had indulged herself and ate everything sweet that she could get a hold of. It was done in some odd form of twisted spite, after all, Hitsugaya Toushiro despised sweets.

But seeing Ichigo now, her theory that Rukia's sudden absence had been one of the deciding factors when he left Karakura was proven correct.

"I don't think drinking like this is the correct form of celebrating her birthday, don't you think?" She asked playfully, a mischievous smile on her lips. "That's going to leave a dent when you wake up tomorrow," She commented thoughtfully.

"Does it always hurt?" Ichigo questioned quietly instead.

"Not always," Rangiku answered truthfully.

"Good," He replied decisively. "Because, I don't plan on living like this. I f-feel more like a m-moron already." He hiccupped some of his words and she was hard-pressed not to burst out into cackles. She wouldn't let him live that part down.

.

.

.

After that incident, she noticed that Ichigo regained some of the inner fire that he had been known for. And the competition between him and Yuichi had gotten fiercer. Though, to be fair, she was rooting for both of them. It helped that her housemate found time to compliment her growing skills in cooking and Yuichi always had some branded clothes, bag, or shoes for her when he visited. The most change that Rangiku had seen was that he became active in replying to his friends and family's letters and sometimes, he would even use the landline and call them.

It seemed like Ichigo needed to get over some things before he opened up again. She knew that he had been reluctant in facing his emotions and real thoughts on the matter for some time and it made her wonder just how long he had been bottling them.

When he had admitted that he had loved Rukia, he also confessed that it was much easier to let go and move on now that he could admit it to himself.

The main obstacle about losing his powers had been his love for the girl who had inadvertently changed his life.

And now that he knew what was really bothering him, Rangiku could see him back to his usual self. Scowling, bored, competitive, reckless, and passionate. He even invited his sisters to his place for the twin's birthday. Just because he was willing to move on didn't mean that he wanted to face his past monsters already. Rangiku certainly couldn't.

His second year in high school had gone by without much fuss. Shiba-taichou had visited and they all celebrated as a family. Ichigo and her former captain wouldn't let her go elsewhere. His friends had tried to visit as well but Ichigo had made it explicitly clear that he didn't want to see them just yet. Rangiku thought it was somewhat cruel but when Karin asked about how he was settling in Sapporo, the anguish and helplessness that followed made her understand.

His friends meant well but both parties weren't ready to face each other yet. In her own opinion, Ichigo needed to come to terms that he _had_ lost his powers. Even she could tell that the idea still seemed surreal to him sometimes. It just wasn't about Ichigo's self-pity but there was a certain lack of self-acceptance.

It didn't help that when Ichigo had once called, Tatsuki had loudly argued that he was only afraid because he was powerless. If anything, the girl should understand Ichigo's situation better than anyone else. Though, it seemed that the girl had a fuse shorter than Ichigo's and it wasn't honestly helping. Losing his powers was not the only issue. Losing them had meant that Ichigo lost those few friends he had earned while in Soul Society, losing them meant that his heart broke after losing his first love, and losing them meant that a part of his soul felt missing (his zanpakutou, hollow, and Rangiku knew the feeling when she couldn't hear Haineko mocking her anymore).

She then remembered Gin and wondered if things would have ended up differently if he were alive. Or if Hitsugaya-taichou hadn't give up his post.

Those were dangerous thoughts and she was willing to push them aside in order to help her friend.

When summer finally arrived, Rangiku had banded with Yuichi on how they were going to spend it. They had to drag Ichigo screaming and kicking to the airport, though. The three of them celebrated his birthday in one of the Souma Family's villa located in Bermuda, which was, consequently, located near the Horseshoe Bay. Rangiku had gushed and bounced around in excitement and even wore one of her skimpy bikinis just because she could. The beach had been an idea of hers and she was glad that Yuichi had come through.

She had to smirk at the stuttering and blushing form of Ichigo while she shared a mischievous wink with Yuichi when he saw her admittedly scanty outfit.

Though, in the end, she had decided to take mercy on him and wore a more modest one which could barely contain her large bust.

It surprised her to know that Ichigo was hesitant to swim at first. Because, according to him, it reminded him of his late mother when she had died by the river. Rangiku began to regret her choice until, late in the afternoon, Ichigo jumped into the water to chase Yuichi for dying his hair neon green.

Surprisingly, it ended some of Ichigo's reluctance and he even began to enjoy swimming. Often times, she would even challenge the other two in a race.

So Rangiku counted it as a success in her book.

.

.

.

Ichigo's last year, and consequently, their last year in Sapporo, was a bit uneventful.

Rangiku had delved more into cooking and Ichigo was studying further since this would be his last year in high school. The main highlight of the year had been when Yuichi finally met his match in a brown haired girl named Yamasaki Akane. Rangiku personally adored the sweet, calm, and, if slightly, vicious girl. The girl was from a prominent family that had risen through the world of commerce and had been put into an arranged marriage with the Souma Heir.

It was at times like this that she couldn't help but think that things in the human world weren't really that different from Soul Society.

In fact, Ichigo still couldn't stop laughing every time he was reminded of how Yuichi's first meeting went with the Yamasaki girl. Considering how vindictive Yuichi was as a person, to think that he could be outclassed and defeated in a verbal banter made the orange haired teen cracked up.

Though, Yuichi instantly rebuked that Ichigo was no better since he couldn't even ask the person he liked to a date.

Rangiku would have thought that it had been a low blow but Ichigo only blushed and got irritated.

As for her, she was already listing out Universities in Europe for her friend to choose from. She got excited at the mere thought of travelling to Milan or Paris and finally get to shop at the human world's renowned cities. Ichigo had firmly decided that he would go with her so he had no choice in the matter but let her choose. For the time being though, she had managed to acquire the job of Assistant Teacher in the local kindergarten.

She honestly loved kids. Some reminded her of Takashi at times (and her former diminutive captain, she thought secretively) but she really loved interacting with them. Especially during story times, they adored the way she was so animated and elaborate in her stories. Though, Ichigo liked to mock her that she had every kid there wrapped around her finger. She liked to think that it was the other way around.

During Ichigo's graduation, she could remember sitting among the Kurosaki family and watching as the teenager received his diploma with a wide sincere smile.

It was a testament to his achievement throughout the past year and a half. Though, Ichigo had given the right for speech to Yuichi, stating that he only let the redhead get first rank just because he didn't really like speaking in front of hundreds of people. It was another testament to what he achieved _overall_ that Ichigo was able to laugh and smirk at Yuichi's indignant anger regarding the carrot-top's statement.

And Rangiku could finally say with a smile that Ichigo had somehow found a way to move on.

.

.

.

"Hey, where are you going, Rangiku?"

Somewhere down the line of their stay together, the strawberry blonde woman couldn't honestly remember when they had starting referring to the other by their first names. But then again, Yuichi was kind of obstinate and unyielding when being addressed, stating that he didn't want to be classed with the other Souma, and so, demanded to be called by his first name. And Rangiku couldn't remember the last time Ichigo addressed anyone by their first name. He certainly didn't have a problem with it when it came to Shinigami.

But with Yuichi, it came surprisingly easy to him, Rangiku could tell and sometimes she pondered that Ichigo's meeting with Souma Yuichi had been too good to be true for him.

Looking at the carrot-top teen–_no_, man, she decided as she looked at his matured features and remembered how he had _grown _up, over her shoulder, she gave him a wide grin in response. The sudden realisation that Ichigo _had_ managed to move on was certainly an eye-opener.

"I'm going to Paris!" She stated cheerfully, knowing full well of how she had delivered her words, as she continued packing her things.

"What are you trying to say?" Ichigo questioned carefully as his features smoothened out, his expression blank.

Rangiku refused to look at him.

"I'm going to Paris," She repeated, just as carefully this time. "I'm _leaving_,"

There was silence.

She had expected him to explode on her but, surprisingly, he merely turned around and walked away to his room, slamming the door shut as he did so. For a moment, she stilled in her movements as she recalled the now empty promises she gave him of what they would do once they got out of Japan. Now, it was just her leaving.

Rangiku didn't think that they would have to part ways soon. But, even though she was so happy than she could ever remember being, she had to find her own way of how to move on.

But still, the tears _wouldn't just stop_ pouring.

.

.

.

Yuichi already knew of her plans and he didn't stop her as he escorted her to the airport.

She had originally planned to say goodbye to Ichigo personally but he had refused to come out of his room since two days ago when she had broken the news. And for some reason, she couldn't really find it in her to just barge in and demand to be able to say goodbye. This was different from facing subordinates and faceless tombstones. She didn't even realise when she had started to care for him but she also knew that she didn't regret it. What she regretted was that, she couldn't say goodbye.

So, as she walked to the airport, not even once trying to look over her shoulder, she told Yuichi that he could leave. The redhead gave her an unreadable look, something almost reprimanding in his eyes, as he nodded to her.

"Thank you, Yuichi-kun," She bowed with a small smile, feeling tired and drained all of a sudden.

He appeared to be torn about something. So, she waited.

"You're so stupid," He finally murmured as his green eyes slid past her. "That idiot's been in love with you for almost a year now and here you are, leaving his idiotic ass behind."

Rangiku stiffened at the words.

"I... don't understand," The strawberry blonde woman replied cautiously.

"Whatever," Yuichi rolled his eyes as if his quota for consideration had already been spent. "I just said what I knew. Take it or do whatever you want, it's your choice, Rangiku-san. I'm leaving. Take care," He waved as he walked away, leaving her staring at his back on the way. Yuichi had always been that kind of person. He wasn't one for dramatics and always straight to the point. He was so casual in dealing with things that made anyone sometimes think that he hardly cared. But the fact that he had spoken about her departure at all showed that he _did_.

But what he said baffled her. Wasn't Ichigo in love with _Rukia_? And, she never got the impression that the carrot-top did have that inclination towards her. Then again, Yuichi was observant and was the more honest amongst the three of them. So, where did that leave them?

Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, she dragged her baggage in order to leave for her flight.

She had just taken one step when hurried footsteps rang loudly in her ears from behind.

"RANGIKU!"

The deafening yell made her stumble and the strawberry blonde woman looked wildly behind her. Her blue eyes widened as she stared at a panting Kurosaki Ichigo staring at her determinedly, his hand gripping the handle of, no doubt, his luggage.

"Came to say goodbye?" She teased light-heartedly.

"No, I came to go with you," He declared firmly with a stubborn scowl. She opened her mouth to say something, to _stop_ him, because this was their crossroads– "And no matter what you say, you _can't_ stop me." Ichigo further asserted with finality and with a little bit of anger.

Rangiku sighed as she leaned back on her luggage.

"Mou, Ichigo," She murmured almost to herself. "You're a really good person. I've watched you. And really strong. To think, that just a few years ago, you were that depressed teenager who seemed to have the world against him. Now, you've grown and I've _seen_ it with my own eyes." This time, she couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips. "And the fact is, you've _moved on_ and I haven't. You've left me behind,"

"So, you're leaving me instead, is that it?" Ichigo demanded with narrowed eyes.

She nodded.

"That's it,"

If agreeing would mean that he would put a stop to his admittedly stupid plan, then yes, she would. Even if it meant carrying some guilt at the hurt that reflected in those brown eyes. That same expression that she could remember seeing from Hitsugaya-taichou when he finally left Seireitei.

"Well, sorry to tell you this," Ichigo growled as he pulled his luggage after him and yanked hers out of her hands. "I'm coming either way,"

Rangiku wanted to say that she wanted to do it alone. But then again, who was she kidding? Hadn't this been how Hitsugaya-taichou left but instead of persisting like Ichigo did, she let him walk away from her. If she did what Ichigo was doing now, would her captain have stayed? Would have things been _that_ different?

With a jolt of realisation, she became conscious of the fact that it had been her doing all along. All those times... she could've _persisted_ instead of letting things be as they were... For the love of the Spirit King, she was so _stupid_. And now, Ichigo was fighting her so that she wouldn't repeat the same mistake, she didn't know what to feel. She wanted to laugh, to feel sorry for herself, and, at the same time, tell that idiot carrot-top that he was so _naive_. In a good way.

Slowly, she followed after him.

"Hey," She called out to him quietly.

"What?" He asked irritably. "I already told you, you can't change my mind," Ichigo stated firmly, unmoved.

"I won't,"

He paused in his strides as he turned his head to look at her. Waiting.

"If I had been a little more like you, things would have been very different," She admitted with a frown, refusing to meet his gaze.

"If you've been a little more like me, then we wouldn't be here now. Let's just be glad, all right?" He smirked over his shoulder as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. Her eyes widened at how he was being so casual and, dare she say it, so _carefree_ about this.

Still, she couldn't help but appreciate it all the same.

This was where her crossroads had taken her. From Gin, to Takashi, to Hitsugaya-taichou, to this determined man, and this life. Looking back on those things, Rangiku would gladly say that she didn't regret a thing. Ichigo was right. Her weakness had been a necessary evil to make her stronger. Looking at the hand holding her wrist tightly and securely, she knew that moving on wasn't really out of her reach like she thought all along.

And, she chose to keep quiet about Yuichi's words.

Whether they were true or not, Rangiku smiled and thought that maybe, she was a little in love with Ichigo after all.

Just a little, though.

.

.

.

* * *

_End._


End file.
